Merlin Shut Up
by waltzingwonders
Summary: Merlin won't shut up, so Arthur makes him. a series of one shots between camelots comic duo. all including the line "merlin shut up"
1. Chapter 1

"It doesn't quite mean that-"

"No, these are other things you are"

"HANG ON!" Arthur cried till he heard a rustle in the leaves

"Overbearing-"

"Merlin shh" he whispered standing ready for action.

"very overbearing" he continued

"Merlin"

"you wanted me to talk-" Merlin said till the weight of his full grown companion crashed on top of him, his back crunching the fallen leafs beneath him.

"Arthur, gettoff" Merlin said squirming.

"Merlin for the last time shut up" Arthur growled, his piercing blue eyes locking with Merlin's.

"I don't hear anything and ow your amour is sticking into me Arthur!" Merlin whined.

About to protest once more, Merlin was silenced by Arthur's lips crashing onto his. It took Merlin a few seconds to escape from his frozen state and began to move his lips with Arthur's. Both men enjoyed the kiss and never wanted it to end, but when things became rather heated Arthur pulled away to look at Merlin and his swollen lips.

"That shut you up finally. God Merlin when I wanted you to talk, I didn't know you would be that difficult to shut you up" Arthur ranted.

A goofy grin flashed onto Merlin's face.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Arthur asked making no attempt to move off of Merlin.

"Maybe I should talk more often?" Merlin said cheekily. Sitting up and pulling Merlin up with him, Arthur said "oh God no. I don't think I could take it." Merlin's face was soon covered with disappointment. Arthur smiled and he began to straighten out Merlin's neck scarf.

"Besides I'm heir to the throne… I don't need an excuse to kiss my manservant now do I?"

Merlin looked up, his cheeks flushing red. "of course not sire."

Arthur stood and brushed himself down.

"well don't just sit there Merlin, get up!"

* * *

no flames please


	2. Chapter 2

__

okay , seeing as a lot of you liked my 'merlin shut up ' fic and said the only bad thing about it was that it was short. so i have decided that this will now become a mini series of Merlim & Arthur one shots always including the line "Merlin Shut up" hope you guys like them :) another one will be posted soon .

* * *

"I'm just saying that it's dangerous Arthur. I mean what's fun about getting ten bells knocked out of you?" Merlin said dumping the prince's armour onto the table in Arthur's chambers. The future king was silent, much to Merlin's surprise.

"You're too carless Arthur" Merlin said as the prince rolled his eyes behind Merlin's back.

"- but let me remind you, _your highness_, you are not invincible"

"Merlin…" Arthur said walking away from his manservant and over to his bed.

"…you think you are…" he continued.

"Oh Merlin…" Arthur said again, removing his sword belt.

"But you're not!" he said.

"MERLIN" Arthur turned to suddenly face his best friend. The two just looked at each other with longing; Merlin's eyes began to glaze over with tears. All he said was "I'm scared Arthur" smiling sadly.

"Why?" the prince asked.

"I don't know, it might have something to do with the fact you might die…" he said, his voice soon dry and tears spilling over he tried to stay strong but his façade began to crumble under Arthur's watchful eyes. "-and I don't care if this sounds soppy or silly but… I can't imagine living without you"

The prince felt his eyes sting and he could feel the tears threatening to fall. "Merlin…shut up and get over here" he said. In a matter of seconds, Merlin had rushed across the room and into Arthur's arms. He wrapped his arms around his master's waist and buried his face into Arthur's chest. Arthur took Merlin willingly into his arms and began to stroke Merlin's hair. They stayed like this till Arthur lifted Merlin's chin and claimed his lips with his own.

The kiss was soft and gentle but both men could feel the desperation of it. Arthur didn't know how long it would be till he saw Merlin again and that killed him inside. But he had to venture on this quest, for his father, his people and his future kingdom.

They both parted lips but didn't move an inch from each other's arms. Arthur leaned his forehead against Merlin's as Merlin let out a shaky.

"Better?" Arthur whispered.

Merlin closed his eyes and nodded slightly.

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's cheek and brushed his thumb tenderly over Merlin's soft skin. Opening his eyes to stare at Arthur intently, Merlin said "come back to me".

Arthur smiled "now who's giving orders?" they both laughed softly "although, I kind of like this new found authority Merlin" the prince continued, teasing his most loyal servant.

"Prat" Merlin said smiling, his eyes glistering and full of warmth.

Once again Merlin buried his neck into the crook of Arthur's neck, enjoying the scent and the feel of him.

"I'm going to miss you Arthur" Merlin whispered.

Now it was Arthur who smiled sadly. "I know. I'm going to miss you too Merlin."

* * *

_no flames please . _


	3. Chapter 3

_very rushed and done late at night. apologises for the messiness and if there are spelling mistakes , i will punish myself for you :) enjoy._

* * *

"I was actually talking about your friend here" the busty landlady said to Arthur.

Merlin looked shocked "me?"

The woman nodded and fluttering her eyelashes she walked away to the bar. Merlin smiled, slightly flattered. He always had to put up with woman flirting with Arthur everywhere they went, and even though Arthur told him those women's comments meant nothing to him Merlin couldn't help but get jealous and protective. But now having that woman finding _him_ far more attractive than Arthur, Merlin liked the attention. He looked over at Arthur who was now a deep shade of red. He looked around the tavern till his eyes rested onto the landlady sourly. "Arthur… are you alright?" Arthur didn't take his eyes off of her. "As if you would ever be interested in her! I mean it's just sad isn't it. Her pining over men half her age, that Merlin is what I call desperate."

Merlin laughed till Arthur turned to look at him. "What?" Arthur said now taking a big gulp of his mead.

Merlin broke out into a wide grin. "You're jealous" he said.

Arthur nearly spitted out his mouthful of mead, he quickly swallowed "I am most certainly not!"

"Yes you are, I can tell!" Merlin said pointing at him.

"Merlin … please, get over yourself" Arthur said turning away.

"Well then I might just go over and talk to the landlady, flirt a little bit and-" Merlin said before he was interrupted by Arthur's hand grabbing hold of his arm "you will do no such thing!" he said forcefully.

"Why because you're jealous?" Merlin asked and soft smile on his lips. He continued to watch Arthur stutter for words "I…I-I- don't ... erm..." Arthur then just looked at Merlin and realised he grip, he took a gulp of mead and then said "oh shut up Merlin."

"Will do" Merlin said smiling smugly and took a sip from his goblet.

_

* * *

_

no flames please


End file.
